Diário de uma Garota
by SaaChanHaruno
Summary: O comum sempre foi entediante. Pelo menos pra mim. Mas aquele beijo mudou tudo na minha vida e no que se seguiria dela...
1. Chapter 1

Dia de aula, votações de chapa e tudo mais, e eleição pra, qual o nome mesmo? Ah é, lembrei, representante de classe, e claro, quem consegue mais uma vez é a garota mais popular da escola, isso mesmo, Karin, a garota mais popular da escola consegue fazer com que a chapa rosa choque e preta ganhe, outra vez, e também consegue mais votos para ser representante de turma, mas por quê? Essa é a pergunta certa. A garota é mais burra que uma porta, e também, ninguém merece, ela fica esculachando os outros só pra se sentir melhor... Mas isso não vem ao caso, ainda, bom, meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 15 anos, e estou na 8ª serie, minhas amigas se chamam Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Temari, eu tinha mais alguns amigos, o Sasuke e o Pein, bom o Pein teve que ir morar nos Estados Unidos, desde então, não mantemos mais contato, o Sasuke? Ele virou o GDG, ah, eu esqueci, você não estuda aqui na minha escola, GDG significa "Gato dos Gatos", e pra manter a "reputação" ele teve que acabar com a nossa amizade, bom, mas eu tenho que continuar a historia né? Então vamos lá...

Era a hora do recreio, eu estava no refeitório, bebendo um suco então, como eu não estava fazendo nada, decidi andar um pouco, estava perto do meu armário, mas estava tão distraída que nem percebi que tinha alguém na minha frente, e sem querer, acabei derramando o meu suco na camiseta daquela pessoa...

? - Ah, droga! Minha camisa!

Sakura - me-me desculpa! Foi sem... - eu estava olhando a camiseta daquela pessoa, mas quando levantei o rosto para encará-lo, quase desmaiei, era ele, Sasuke Uchiha - ...querer, Sasuke!

Sasuke - sem querer? Não sabe pra onde deve olhar?

Sakura - me des...

De repente senti alguém me empurra, mas não empurrar de propósito, mas de um jeito sem querer, acabei me desequilibrando e caindo em cima do Sasuke, e ele foi de encontro ao chão, ele não teve tempo de reclamar, eu tinha caído por cima dele, e acabou que sem querer, os nossos lábios acabaram se tocando... Foi uma sensação, incrível, arrepiante, incomum, assustadora e tudo mais, meus cabelos que estavam presos com uma predendeira agora estavam soltos, o impacto da queda fez com que a predendeira se soltasse dos meus cabelos, os meus óculos também caíram, mas por um triz que não quebraram... uns 5 segundos depois separamos os nossos lábios, estava com um medo da reação de Sasuke, mas logo tive que abrir os meus olhos, pois ele tinha me chamado a atenção...

Sasuke - Sakura.

Abri os meus olhos para poder fita-lo, mas preferia continuar com os olhos fechados, ele estava me olhando com raiva, e aquilo me dava medo...

Sasuke - sai de cima de mim!

Sai de cima dele o mais rápido possível, peguei minha predendeira e os meus óculos, nem a o ajudei a se levantar, pois estava tão constrangida que nem deu tempo, sai correndo de lá o mais rápido que pude, entrei no banheiro das meninas, e percebi que estava deserto. Só eu e eu mesma, me tranquei no banheiro, já que o banheiro tinha varias portas, depois, senti as minhas lagrimas caírem sobre minha face, tentava conter as lagrimas, mas não tive muito sucesso, após, ouvi algumas vozes e risadas conhecidas, eram as minhas amigas, Tenten, Ino, Hinata e Temari. Logo limpei as minhas lagrimas, ergui a cabeça, e fingi que não avia acontecido nada, pensava na coisa mais importante pra mim, minha mãe e as minhas amigas, o que me fez esquecer totalmente do Sasuke, sai do banheiro, os meus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas não estavam inchados, fez dar a impressão de que estava com sono, mas tive que sair de meus pensamentos, pois Ino me chamou a atenção...

Ino - TESTUDAAAA... Ih! Que carinha, hein! Ta com sono?

Sakura - é, um pouco, mas dá pra ficar ligada na aula, porquinha... - disse tentando disfarçar, e pelo jeito, consegui com sucesso.

Hinata - então ta, vamos logo pra forma, o pessoal já está formando... - disse ela, já saindo do banheiro.

Então todas nos fomos nos formar, a fila era do maior para o menor, por causa dos desfiles, agente tinha que treinar, já que a forma lá é do maior para o menor, mas continuando, então eu pude velo, já que eu era um pouco "baixinha", eu fiquei atrás da "Karin" a garota super tudo! E ele ficou atrás de Neji, outro GDG, o que a minha amiga Tenten diz ser tão... Nem sei a palavra pra justificar, só sei que ela diz ser "O cara", O Neji é um pouco mais alto do que o Sasuke, praticamente 5 cm mais alto, os dois eram amigos desde a 1ª Série, quando ele terminou a nossa amizade, ele virou "automaticamente" o amigo do Neji, ele já era adorado pelas garotas naquela época, e isso deu facilidade ao Sasuke de ser popular. Aí! O que eu to falando... Opss! Quis dizer, "escrevendo" isso não da minha conta, mas continuando, o professor de Artes cênicas, senhor Kakashi Hatake chamou a nossa atenção, então todos nos fomos subir. Na escada continuava pensando, na expressão do Sasuke, daquela raiva, como se ele estivesse com nojo de mim, qual é? Eu sou gente ou sou uma lagartixa? Se quiser ter nojo, é só olhar pra uma barata! Um momento eu fiquei com raiva, mas logo me veio o medo, sabia que ele era "O GDG", ou melhor, "O GDV". O que quer dizer? GDV quer dizer "Gatinho da vez". O por que? É que sempre entra um garoto novo na nossa escola, um gatinho, e sempre rouba a popularidade do Gato dos Gatos que já estudava aqui, eu que apelidei assim, mas ninguém sabe, e até agora ninguém roubou a popularidade do Sasuke, ele ainda é o GDV mais GDG do colégio. Bom, continuando, o GDV não ia deixar barato, pra ter a popularidade, eles fazem qualquer coisa. Entramos na sala e todos se sentaram nos lugares marcados, o que eu não queria, era me sentar no lugar marcado, eu sentava na ultima carteira, e ele na primeira, e ele se sentava logo na mesma fileira que eu, me fazendo ter uma ótima visão daquele... Gato! Pêra ai? O que eu estou pensando? Quer dizer... "escrevendo?" eu to ficando louca só de pensar nele! Mas logo tive que sair dos meus devaneios, o professor estava me chamando pra apresentar a peça que eu tinha que fazer com as minhas amigas...

Kakashi - Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari, podem apresentar a peça...

Todas nós nos posicionamos nos lugares certos, era pra apresentar uma peça que tivesse no meio a frase, "Eu hein! To fora!", esperamos o professor dar a ordem para começar a peça...

Kakashi - Podem começar...

Comecei a andar em direção as minhas amigas, cantando uma musica qualquer, claro, atuando... Temari vinha na minha direção e fingindo que estava conversando com Hinata. Ino e Tenten estavam logo atrás, elas passaram por mim enquanto eu estava cantando e Tenten e Ino fingiram que a minha voz tinha chamado a atenção delas, estava logo na frente e elas falaram bem alto para que o pessoal pudesse ouvir...

Tenten - você ouviu?

Ino - eu ouvi, ela é incrível!

Temari - não é nada.

Hinata - me desculpe amiga, mas eu tenho que concordar, ela é demais

Ino - por que agente não a coloca na banda? Precisamos de uma vocalista

Temari - "eu hein! To fora!" Ela? Na banda? Nem pensar! Agente se vira sem uma vocalista!

Tenten - nem pensar, vamos convidar ela sim, quem ta comigo?

Ino - eu to!

Hinata - eu também!

Temari - tudo bem, mas é melhor ela não dar uma de "sou a dona da banda!"

Hinata - se ela der uma de dona da banda, ela que arranje a banda dela!

E elas vieram na minha direção, eu fingia que estava ouvindo musica, e continuava cantando, estava encostada no quadro branco, que estava escrito algumas coisas, mas tomei cuidado pra não sujar a minha camiseta, esperei elas virem e fingi que não as ouvia por causa do som alto...

Temari - ei garota...

Nem me movimentei, estava fingindo que estava tão entretida que nem percebi a existência dela, e novamente ela me chamou a atenção...

Temari - Ei garota! - estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

Tinha fingido que tomei um susto, e logo gritei pensando que estava falando, Atuando claro!

Sakura - OI?

Temari - sabia que ouvir musica alta demais é errado? - tirando um dos fones do meu ouvido.

Sakura - DESCULPA!

Temari - desliga isso!

Sakura - TA... Quer dizer, ta bem! - disse eu fingindo desligar o mp3

Temari - agente quer saber se você está interessada em participar da nossa banda.

Sakura - eu? Por quê?

Hinata - qual é? Agente viu você cantando, você é demais

Pode ser até uma atuação, mas era verdade, eu sou ótima cantando, mas eu não estou me achando, é a pura verdade, pode perguntar as pessoas que já me viram cantar, ou melhor, venha na minha sala e pergunte a todos, eles sabem... Mas continuando, aonde foi que eu parei mesmo? Ah, me lembrei... Continuando...

Sakura - sou?

Temari - você ta surda ou o que?

Tenten - para Temari!

Ino - é isso mesmo, queremos que você participe da banda, sua voz é incrível!

Sakura - então eu topo

E agente saiu de lá fingindo que era uma alegria só, mas a Temari consegue muito bem fingir que estava de cara amarrada, nem preciso falar, né? É só ela olhar pra cara do Shikamaru e pronto... E acabamos a nossa peça, ouvimos aplausos, mas com certeza de consolação, eles aplaudem até quando o professor se senta na cadeira!... Mas logo que sentamos nos nossos lugares o professor chamou o próximo grupo para se apresentar, e adivinha quem era? Era ele mesmo o GOS... Quer dizer, o Sasuke e o Naruto, O Naruto é amigo do Sasuke desde a 2ª série, ele é meio bobão, mas é divertido, não somos amigos nem nada, mas só de olhar pra ele, dá pra ver como ele é um garoto, burrinho, idiota, extrovertido, animado com certeza, e tudo mais, ele tem um gênero forte. Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje, ele falava que iria ser o Presidente do Japão, ou melhor, Do planeta mesmo! Ele faz as garotas delirarem, mas nunca vi algo em que lhe chamasse tanta atenção, pêra ai! Ou será que as meninas?... Nem quero saber, continuando a historia, o Naruto pegou uma garrafinha térmica fingindo ser uma garrafa de vodka, e se posicionou no seu lugar, igual ao Sasuke, mas não estava segurando uma garrafinha e sim um caderno pequeno fingindo ser um livro... O professor disse que eles podiam começar, e logo Naruto começou a andar, ou melhor, a cambalear, como se estivesse bêbado...

Sasuke - Naruto?

Naruto - vamo zimbora, prum bar! Beber, cair, levantaaaaaar - fingindo estar completamente bêbado.

Sasuke - que isso?

Naruto - qué um puquin? - disse ele mostrando a garrafinha como se fosse uma garrafa de vodka

Sasuke - eu hein... To fora! Eu não fico por ai me embebedando, igual a um... Cara tu ta fedendo! Tchau - disse ele empurrando o Naruto de leve, e fazendo o mesmo cair no chão.

Fim da peça. Estava super legal, todos aplaudiram, e assubiaram também, assobios significa... UAU! MANEIRO! ELES SÃO BONS, e etc... Eles se sentaram em seus lugares, e Hinata que se sentava na minha frente começou a falar...

Hinata - ai, eles são demais né? Eles sabem fazer isso muito bem!

Esqueci de dizer, quer dizer... "Escrever", a Hinata é super afim do Naruto, não sei o que ela viu nele! O que será? O jeito bobão dele, ou o gênero forte? Com certeza isso é um GRANDE mistério, a aula foi passando, todos iam apresentando as peças e o Neji e o Gaara também entraram na brincadeira, O Gaara é um garoto de fazer você sentir arrepios, ele é um gatinho, mas também o olhar mortal dele dá um pouco de medo, isso atrai as garotas e a Ino, o apelido dele é "GDH" pela Ino. GDH quer dizer Gatinho da hora, ela também apelida os pit's dela como "ADP" que significa Ataque De Pelanca, agente podia excluir as palavrinhas que não tem nada a ver, como o: D de "de", o D de "da". Isso me dá agonia! Mas vou continuar, eu vi o Shikamaru, o garoto mais preguiçoso da nossa sala, ele não estava interessado em fazer uma peça, mas quando o professor Kakashi disse que os que não fizessem iriam fazer uma redação sobre o tema, ele soltou um, "isso é MUUUUITO problemático!" dando ênfase à palavra muito, fazendo o professor e a turma soltarem alguns risos, ele também é bonito, a Temari gosta dele, mas não gosta é de admitir, os apelidos que herdou dela foram "Bicho Preguiça" e "Garoto preguiçoso", mas quem tanto briga, tanto se ama. Acho que esse ditado é verdadeiro no caso desses dois, eles sempre estão em pé de guerra. Bateu o sinal, então todos arrumaram os materiais e desceram, menos eu, estava olhando a folha de papel como se fosse à coisa mais extraordinário do mundo, estava perdida em meus pensamentos, pensando naquele garoto, outra vez, mas fui tirada de meus devaneios, pois Hinata estava me chamando para arrumar o material... Arrumei o meu material correndo, afim de sair daquele lugar, estava tentando esquecer que o nome Sasuke existia, mas sem muito sucesso, desci correndo as escadas, e indo direto pro portão, mas logo alguém se colocou em meu caminho, no começo eu queria dizer, "sai da frente" ou "dá licença" mas quando inclinei o meu rosto para poder fita-lo, era ele! O Sasuke! Mas o que ele queria comigo? Isso é muito estranho, tenho que admitir, mas educadamente pedi que ele saísse da minha frente...

Sakura - Licença, por favor.

Sasuke - eu quero falar com você - disse ele em um tom serio.

Naquele momento me senti apavorada, esperava o pior dele, também, você já viu o que eles fazem com os "não-populares", acho que não, né? Essa escola é diferente, a Odilon tem populares sim, mas lá é só discussão, a nossa, Konoha, tem populares, mas as brigas são um pouco mais serias. Eles brigam de se pegarem no chão, principalmente a 5ª serie da manha, a Emanuel também tem populares, mas a diferença é que lá, as brigas acabam em braços, pernas, pulsos, tornozelos quebrados, e na são João? Pode crer, aquilo acaba em morte, mas continuando, Essa escola é diferente, principalmente o Sasuke, ele é, qual a palavra pra descrever isso? Ai nem sei, mas vocês sabem como é, né? Bom, ele é meio assustador, mas quando tínhamos 8 anos, as coisas não eram assim, nem um pouco, ele era um garoto amigável comigo e com o Pein, o Pein tinha um problema, uma deficiência, ele era mudo, mas isso não mudava nada, nos aprendemos a nos comunicar por gestos, tipo, eu te amo, era colocar a mão no peito, e bater varias vezes, quem nos ensinou foi à professora Anko, metida, maluca, boboca, mas muito legal, ela era professora de gestos, ensinava ao Pein a se comunicar, mas logo eu e o Sasuke passamos a freqüentar a casa dela, onde ela dava aulas, e depois vieram as meninas, o eu te amo era pra mãe dele, ao invés de mostrar eu te amo de um jeito exagerado como um coração invisível, só pra não constranger o Pein na adolescência, mas isso ainda não vem ao caso... Onde eu estava? Ah, sim, O Sasuke queria falar comigo...

Sasuke - eu quero falar com você - disse ele em um tom serio.

Sakura - olha se foi sobre aquele beijo, eu queria pedir desculpas, foi sem... - não pude continuar, pois avia sido interrompida

Sasuke - é sobre isso, mas eu quero falar com você em particular.

Eu fiquei pensativa, o que ele queria comigo? Mas não teve jeito, tive que aceitar...

Sakura - tudo bem.

Nos fomos para uma das mesas que aviam no lado de fora da escola, eu me sentei na cadeira, e ele em cima da mesa para poder me fitar melhor, estava com um nó no estomago, senti que coisa boa não era, mas não tinha como voltar atrás, então ele começou a falar...

Sasuke - Sakura, aquele beijo pode estragar a minha reputação, então quero que escute bem...

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, dizendo "ta, entendi"...

Sasuke - não vou te obrigar a nada, mas eu quero que você comece a chorar, e diga pra qualquer pessoa que eu te enganei...

Naquela hora não tinha entendido o que o Sasuke queria me dizer, então eu tomei a liberdade de perguntar...

Sakura - chorar? Enganar? Não entendi.

Sasuke - você fala pra qualquer pessoa que eu tentei te levar pra cama por causa de um desafio, entendeu?

Nesse momento fiquei chocada, com é que ele podia me pedir uma coisa dessas? Ele pirou de vez, né? Eu senti o meu medo se transformar em raiva, estava tão nervosa que nem conseguia respirar direito, ai me veio o medo denovo, antigamente eu tinha um problema de asma, quando eu tinha uns 5 ou 6 anos, só tinha asma quando eu ficava muito nervosa, e juntando a raiva e o medo, já sabem no que deu né? Tentei falar, mas só consegui algumas palavras pequenas...

Sakura - não... Consigo... Respirar!...

Estava tentando conter o nervosismo, mas não consegui, minha visão escureceu lentamente, senti que alguém ou alguma coisa me segurava para eu não cair, depois disso, não consegui me lembrar de mais nada... Acordei um pouco zonza, minha visão estava embaçada, via luzes e um típico cenário branco, estava no hospital, meu ataque de asma foi tão forte, que eu tive de ir pra lá. Me levantei da cama lentamente, fui pra porta, cambaleando, pois ainda estava zonza, a abri a porta lentamente e acabei dando frente com, ele mesmo O Sasuke, eu quase cai, mas ele me segurou, impedindo que eu batesse com a cabeça no pé da maca, mas o que ele fazia aqui? Veio me convencer denovo? Ele não viu que eu não estava bem? Ele queria me matar? Minha cabeça estava cheia de perguntas, agora estava mais ciente do que iria acontecer, se eu ficasse nervosa denovo. Conter minha raiva não foi fácil, mas fiz isso com sucesso, ele me ajudou a me por na cama, por alguns segundos fiquei calada, mas logo tive a liberdade de perguntar o que ele fazia lá...

Sakura - o que é que você quer aqui, hein? Você não percebeu que eu estou aqui por sua causa?

Sasuke - eu só vim te... Pêra ai, o que foi que eu fiz pra te deixar com medo?

Sakura - o caso não foi medo, foi à raiva, qual é? Por acaso eu sou um robozinho que você comanda e eu só obedeço? Ah, garoto, eu acho que não, eu não vou falar pro colégio inteiro "ei, o Sasuke me levou pra cama por causa de uma aposta IDIOTA! Isso não é demais?"

Nesse momento me senti com raiva, e que ia aumentando cada vez que eu soltava uma palavra. Eu acho que o Sasuke percebeu isso, finalmente, ele sabe que eu existo, mas eu sei que foi por causa dele mesmo, que ele tentou me acalmar, se não? O Sasuke iria virar um assassino por causa de uma aposta, fala serio, me diz ai, o que eu fiz pra merecer estar no inferno com o garoto que eu gosto?... Ai droga! Me entreguei de bandeja, olha pessoal, finge que vocês não leram essa parte, Ok? Mas aonde eu estava?... Ah sim! Continuando... O que eu fiz pra estar no inferno com esse garoto"?" AHAA! Eu não me entreguei aqui! Mas continuando... Agora eu fiquei curiosa, POR QUÊ? Mas tive que sair de meus devaneios, Sasuke começou a se "pronuncia". Affe!

Sasuke - primeiro, eu vim me desculpar. Segundo, eu não estou obrigando você a nada, e ter... - não teve tempo de continuar, eu tinha o interrompido.

Sakura - é! Você disse que não ia me obrigar a falar, mas também, você pensa que pode tudo só por que é popular. Isso não é legal, Sasuke! Se você não se lembra, nos éramos amigos, e faz muito tempo, o que eu fiz pra terminar a nossa amizade? Eu não fiz nada, você terminou a nossa amizade só por causa do Pein! Só por que ele foi pros Estados Unidos? E por que logo o Neji? Você sabia, ele provocava agente, mas eu acho que os inimigos viram amigos não é? E o mesmo pra você e eu, os amigos viram inimigos, então, pelo menos uma vez na vida, me deixa em paz, diz pra sua namorada, pra ela se ferrar, eu não to afim de sofrer mais uma vez, ta legal pra você? Por que pra mim está, faz mais um favor, eu vou pedi pra você se mexer, dá um fora daqui, e não se lembre da minha existência, não existe mais um "nos somos amigos" agora é eu, e você.

Nesse momento senti que tirei um peso das minhas costas, precisava dizer tudo que estava preso na minha garganta, estava a ponto de chorar, mas não de tristeza, mas de alivio, saiu tudo o que eu queria, minha cabeça iria explodir uma hora ou outra, estava mais leve do que um pedaço pequeno de papel, mas Sasuke, pra minha tristeza, começa a falar...

Sasuke - olha. Me desculpa se eu te fiz sofrer, mas a terceira coisa que eu queria te dizer, era desculpas por ter terminado a nossa amizade, pensava que se o Pein fosse embora, não iria ter mais graça a amizade da gente, você saia mais com as suas amigas do que com agente, e então, eu ia ficar sozinho, era a única coisa que eu queria evitar, eu não suporto ficar perto do meu irmão, e você sabia disso, e o Neji, ele ficava me provocando por causa de você, então, entre ficar sozinho e ter toda a atenção do mundo, preferi ficar com a atenção do mundo...

Aquilo me deixou chocada, por uma parte percebi que aquilo também era a minha culpa, agora o alivio se transformou em tristeza, eu pensava que estava com razão, mas estava errada, e era verdade, eu saia mais com as minhas amigas do que com eles, eu me lembro de uma vez que ele me chamou pra ir a casa dele e também chamou o Pein, o Pein foi, e acabei não indo, eu fui ao shopping com as meninas, fui ao cinema, se pelo menos essa coisa de meninas e menino as não existissem, o Itachi não estaria pegando no pé do Sasuke sempre dizendo pra ele que ele era "mariquinha" ou "gay-mirim", percebi que a mais errada naquilo, fui eu, a culpa era minha, e acabei que quando percebi, já estava lagrimar...

Sakura - me desculpe Sasuke, não tinha pensado em como você deveria ter ficado, fui egoísta ao pensar só em mim, me perdoa...

Senti um par de braços fortes e quentes me abraçarem, não fiz nada, sabia que ele tinha razão, não o mandei embora, não falei mais nada, só o deixei me abraçar até que fiquei tão cansada de chorar e adormeci... Acordei 1 hora e meia depois e ele não estava mais lá, pensei que aquilo era um sonho, ou se era real, então, ouvi alguém entrar, era a minha mãe, estava muito preocupada comigo, e meu pai entrou uns 5 minutos depois, também aparentava estar preocupado, mas minha mãe estava mais, ela se sentou na cama enquanto eu me reencostava na parede, estava um pouco sonolenta, mas ainda ligada, meu pai se sentou em uma cadeira perto de mim, minha mãe estava a ponto de chorar, e acariciava meus cabelos róseos como se fosse a coisa mais importante do planeta, estava realmente preocupada, muito mesmo, e por causa disso me senti feliz, era um sinal que alguém muito importante se preocupava comigo, e meu pai segurava a minha mão, um sinal de dizer, "eu estou contigo em qualquer lugar, pode contar comigo" o que eu precisava naquela hora era isso, depois meu pai começou a fala...

Pai - Sakura, está tudo bem? O que aconteceu pra você voltar a ter esse ataque de asma inesperado?

Eu tentei disfarçar, mas acho que não deu muito certo...

Sakura - eu não sei...

Mãe - então está bem, é melhor você usar uma bombinha, não se sabe quando você vai voltar a ter esse problema denovo...

Disse ela me entregando um bombinha, bombinha é aquele negócinho que eu acabei de esquecer o nome, ele solta um arzinho com medicamentos, pra poder abrir os canais dos pulmões e deixar o ar passar. Continuando... Depois disso soube que as minhas amigas também vieram me visitar quando saíram da escola, e eles só vieram depois por que estavam de plantão no trabalho, e o meu pai, ele trabalha em uma empresa, vai pro trabalho as 6 em ponto e só chega de madrugada, agora eu quero saber, como ele convenceu o chefe mandão, idiota, corno e tudo mais a dar um tempinho pra ele poder me ver no hospital? Como eu sei que o chefe do meu pai é assim? Eu fui à empresa aonde o meu pai trabalhava, o chefe dele é o maior mala, trata todo mundo como uma merda, se fosse assim, a empresa dele seria sobre fertilizantes, mas ele gostou de mim, por quê eu estou interessada em trabalhar logo cedo, pra mim poder arranjar o meu próprio dinheiro, isso deu ao meu pai um pouco mais de confiança do chefe, e um aumento no salário, eu sou ou não sou demais? Ai caramba, já é 7:15! Tenho que ir, hoje é prova, tchauzinho! Amanha eu escrevo mais sobre mim!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, Oi pessoal! Tudo bem? Desculpem-me pela demora... Esta semana foi difícil. "Bom, no cap anterior minha mãe e meu pai vieram me visitar no hospital e a minha mãe me entregou uma bombinha em caso de emergência". Bem, depois disso, faltei no dia seguinte, o que foi ótimo pra mim, mas, no outro dia voltei pra escola, já estava com a bombinha na mão, em caso de vê-lo, ou tocá-lo, ou até soltar um "oi", mas foi um alivio, ele tinha faltado e como brinde a Karin também avia faltado. Era prova de Ciências e ela iria dar a prova no 3º tempo, Ah, desculpem. A professora é a Kurenai, já soltaram boatos de que ela e o Profº de Historia Asuma, já tiveram um caso, mas isso não é da minha conta... Nós temos 3 tempos com ela, os dois primeiros tempos era para estudarmos, o que não deu muito certo, o pessoal conversa muito, e ao final do primeiro tempo, advinha quem aparece? Quem opinou pelo Sasuke, está certo! E como brinde, a Karin estava agarrada nele!... Minhas amigas repararam que eu não tinha gostado nadinha de nada ver o Sasuke com a lambis... Quer dizer, Karin, pois elas já sabiam que eu gostava dele, mas eles logo se sentaram e o direto apareceu. O diretor é o Yodaime, ele é o pai do Naruto, as pessoas o tratam com respeito por que tem medo de se meterem em confusão, mas continuando... O diretor se recostou no quadro esperando a turma ficar quieta...

Yodaime - bom dia!

Alunos inclusive eu - bom dia!

Yodaime - bom, daqui a três dias vai ter a festa aqui na escola, e vai ser a fantasia...

Alunos - fantasia?

Lee - O diretor, você não acha isso muito infantil...

O Rock Lee é um garoto estranho e engraçado, é a mistura de homem com mulher, o porque? É que ele tem alguns traços femininos e outros masculinos, acho que ele deve ter puxado a mãe de um lado e o pai do outro, a frase favorita dele é "O Fogo da Juventude" igual ao Shikamaru com a palavra "Problemático".

Yodaime - sei que para vocês isso parece um pouco infantil, mas tenho certeza de que vão gostar...

Kiba - Ah! O que a gente vai ter que trazer?

O Kiba é um garoto, doidinho, imaturo, engraçado, bobo, mas sabe ser responsável na hora certa, ele é um fã dos caninos, e é afim da Hinata, ele é nosso amigo e o Shino também, ele também é afim da Hinata, mas a Hinata não sabe que nenhum dos 2 é afim dela, nós não decidimos contar isso a ela, mas continuando...

Yodaime - ah sim! A comida. Bom, essas duas fileiras trazem refrigerantes, estas duas, salgados e estas doces...

Naruto - o pai, qual turma vai ter que decorar a escola?

Yodaime - A 1601 e a 1, podem ficar tranqüilos...

Alunos - Ufa!

Yodaime - tudo bem era só isso que eu queria falar, Tchau alunos! ^^'

Alunos - Tchau Diretor!

Então o diretor Yodaime saiu, o comunicado foi o suficiente para deixar a sala inteira animada, então as meninas vieram se sentar perto de mi e da Hina-chan.

Ino - Ai! Eu vou de que, hein?

Tenten - você ficaria demais vestida de "Mulher Gato".

Ino - Miau! - miou ela brincando fazendo todas nos rirmos.

Temari - eu vou de "Xena, A princesa guerreira!" e você Hinata?

Hinata - eu acho que vou de... Anjo!

Tenten - Que legal!... Eu vou de... Pocahontas!... E você Saa-chan?

Sakura - eu acho que não vou.

Ino - O QUE? NÃO VAI? - Gritou ela chamando a atenção de todos...

Sakura - QUE É? PERDERAM ALGUMA COISA? - Gritei fazendo a turma ter um certo... Medo. - Ino... Tente abaixar o TOM!

Ino - ta bem! Desculpa! Mas promete que vai...

Sakura - não sei...

Meninas menos eu - Vai Saa-chan! - fazendo carinha de cão abandonado.

Sakura - Ta! Ta! Eu vou!

Meninas menos eu - YEAH!

Depois de alguns minutos o Sasuke e a Karin se levantaram e ficaram na frente do quadro, esperando o pessoal ficar quieto, o que aconteceu na hora...

Karin - ei turma! A gente teve uma idéia pra deixar a festa da escola mais divertida...

Sasuke - é o seguinte, ninguém convida ninguém...

Karin - assim a festa fica mais misteriosa, tem que descobrir quem é quem...

Sasuke - e tem que vir de mascara, pelo menos uma que cubra dos olhos até o nariz...

Karin - tudo bem quem não quiser participar da brincadeira...

Sasuke - mas agente tem certeza que vai ser mais divertido...

Depois disso eles se sentaram nos lugares deles, e ai uns 5 minutos depois o sinal tocou, todos desceram numa pressa que nem eu mesma sei dizer, desci junto com as minhas amigas, entramos na fila, pegamos o lanche e nos sentamos em uma mesa vazia, o lanche era um sanduíche: X-Burger e guaraná antártica. O lanche foi mudado desde que a chapa rosa choque e preta ganhou a eleição do grêmio estudantil, e a presidente da chapa é a Karin, Affe! Aquela garota me dá nos nervos! Mas continuando... Eu e minhas amigas nos sentamos em uma mesa vazia, e começamos a conversar, na verdade elas começaram a conversar, eu tava vidrada em outra coisa, mas tive de sair de meus devaneios, a Ino me chamava sem parar...

Ino - Sakura! SAKURA!

Sakura - que é?

Ino - com qual fantasia você vai? E a mascara?

Sakura - ih, eu ainda não sei...

Hinata - que tal irmos ao shopping amanha?

Ino - eu vou!

Tenten - nem precisava perguntar pra você né... Mas eu vou!

Temari - eu também

Hinata - e você Saa-chan?

Sakura - ta! Eu vou!

Amanha não teria aula, por que era feriado, então poderíamos aproveitar, e no dia seguinte também não teria aula, seria ponto facultativo, e nesses dois dias teria muito trabalho pra 1601 e 1602, é nesses dias que eles iriam decorar a escola, mas continuando... Depois da nossa conversinha, o sinal tocou, todos foram formar, e depois disso teve a aula, e mais um tempo vago, depois todos foram pra casa, logo que eu abri a porta de casa, eu ouvi o telefone tocando, a casa estava vazia, então eu atendi...

Sakura - alo?

? - alo? Eu poderia falar com a Sakura?

Sakura - está falando com ela

? - oi Saa-chan! Sou eu, a mãe do Sasuke.

Sakura - senhora Uchiha?

Srª Uchiha - sim, sou eu! O Sasuke viu nos classificados que você cuida de crianças...

Um minutinho só pra explicar, na minha escola tem jornal e radio, no jornal tem os classificados da escola, o que é isso? É simples, as pessoas que querem, tipo assim... Eu cuido de crianças, pago 50 pra cuidar de crianças, 25 pra fazer comida e 25 pra cuidar de casa, é só eu divulgar no jornal, quer dizer "Classificados". Como se eu estivesse procurando um emprego... Simples não? Mas continuando...

Sakura - sim, eu cuido sim!

Srª Uchiha - bom, eu vou sair de viagem por alguns dias, e queria saber se você poderia cuidar do meu pequeno de 11 meses, o Haku...

Sakura - claro, cuido dele sem problemas...

Srª Uchiha - e queria saber também se você cuida de casas?

Sakura - cuido sim, cozinho, limpo, passo roupa, faço de tudo...

Srª Uchiha - ótimo! Então eu vou viajar por 1 semana, eu pago 200 reais por dia...

Sakura - Du-duzentos?

Srª Uchiha - sim, por quê?

Sakura - nada não ^^

Srª Uchiha - então ta! Você pode dormir aqui em casa?

Sakura - vou ter que falar com a minha mãe...

Srª tomara que ela deixe. É muito perigoso alguém andar na rua de noite, é que o Itachi chega tarde do trabalho dele, e o Sasuke sempre chega em casa de madrugada...

Sakura - tudo bem, mas eu acho que ela vai deixar.

Srª Uchiha - então ta, tchau Sakura

Sakura - tchau!

Depois disso desliguei o telefone, fiz alguma coisa para comer, e depois fiquei vendo a TV até a minha mãe chegar... minha mãe chegou em casa, pediu para que eu abrisse a porta, ela estava repleta de compras, e eu fui ajudá-la a colocar as coisas na cozinha, então comecei o assunto...

Sakura - mamãe.

Mãe - sim Sakura - disse guardando alguns pacotes de creme de leite

Sakura - achei uma oportunidade em trabalho como baba.

Mãe - mesmo! Que bom!

Sakura - é a mãe do Sasuke, ela pediu que eu cuidasse do filho dela o Haku...

Mãe - ela tem um filho pequeno? Quantos anos ele tem?

Sakura - 11 meses...

Mãe - nossa O.O

Sakura - e ela vai viajar por 1 semana, e perguntou se eu poderia dormir lá, o Sasuke chega de madrugada e o Itachi também, deixa! - fiz uma carinha de cão abandonado carente

Mãe - num sei... - disse fazendo uma cara de pensativa

Sakura - Por favor - fiz uma carinha de manhosa

Mãe - ta bem! Pode ir!

Sakura - YEAH! Te amo mãe. - disse rapidamente em seguida dando um beijo em minha mãe e indo em direção ao meu quarto

Estava super animada, abri o guarda roupa e peguei algumas roupas e pus na mochila, coloquei um pijama também, o pijama é preto meio chamativo, é um short pequeno, mas porem confortável e uma blusa preta com alguns desenhos de corações, bocas, batons, maquiagens e etc em rosa choque... Mas não são esses desenhos infantis, é muito mais estilo adolescente, a blusa é meio folgada, é de alças grossas, e aberta até o top, o que deixa uma visão ótima do meu umbigo. A blusa é um pouco mais longa do que o short, mas enfim, era a única roupa de dormir que eu tinha, e que ainda me servia... Quando acabei de arrumar a mala, peguei meu caderninho de musica, o meu diário, e o meu MP4 super fofo, e a minha mochila de escola, é pessoal, eu tenho duas mochilas, uma eu uso como se fosse uma mala e a outra eu uso na escola... Desci correndo as escadas, e fui direto pro telefone ligar para a Srª Uchiha... Mas quando eu ia pegar no telefone, me lembrei do que a Srª Uchiha disse ao telefone pra mim da ultima vez: "O Sasuke viu nos classificados que você cuida de crianças...". Ai minha cabeça ficou confusa. Por que o Sasuke diria pra mãe dele que eu cuido de crianças, seria alguma coisa que ele quer comigo? Isso era muito estranho, na escola evitávamos qualquer tipo de contato, palavras trocadas, olhares e tal, e ele vai falar com a mãe dele sobre mim? Alguma coisa não cheirava bem, mas deixei isso de lado, liguei para a Srª Uchiha e falei com ela, poderia começar agora mesmo, me arrumei, peguei minhas coisas, dei um beijo em minha mãe e fui em direção a casa dos Uchiha's, feliz da vida, tudo e tal, cheguei lá e dei duas batidas na porta, e logo a porta foi atendida... A Srª Uchiha era quem tinha atendido, ela me olhou impressionada e soltou um...

Srª Uchiha - Nossa! O.O Você cresceu! ^^

Eu apenas soltei um sorriso tímido e ela me convidou para entrar, naquela casa tinha regras drásticas em relação ao neném, banho na hora certa, comida na hora certa, lanchinho na hora certa, soneca na hora certa, tudo na hora certa. Isso é bom por um lado, na hora que o Haku estivesse dormindo eu poderia fazer as tarefas, como: arrumar a casa, fazer o jantar, fazer o lanche do Haku e o meu dever de casa. Isso eu diria que era organizar as coisas. E por outro lado seria ruim, seria muito monótona, ou seja, muita chatice de uma vez só, eu acho que é por isso que o Sasuke não para na casa dele, e sempre a mesma coisa, toda hora, todo dia... Ela me deu uma lista de tarefas e logo em seguida eu pude ouvir um choro pelo radio, na verdade, pela baba eletrônica, logo a Srª Uchiha subiu e acalmou o Haku e em seguida veio em minha direção e disse o que eu deveria fazer e o que não deveria fazer, ouvi tudo com muita atenção, logo ela me deu um beijo no rosto, um abraço, um tchau e saiu, deixando apenas eu e o pequeno Haku... Logo tratei de por a mão na massa, pois se a casa fosse se arrumar sozinha a vida de uma diarista/baba/cozinheira seria o paraíso... Peguei a baba eletrônica e fui até o sótão, era onde eu iria dormir por 1 semana... Vi uma cama e uma cocha meio empoeirada, como se alguém não entrasse lá há anos, vi muitas teias e uma escrivaninha, alem de muitas caixas espalhadas pelo chão, mas logo tratei de agir, pois não seria nada fácil. Bem, para quem não sabe, o sótão é um tipo de porão, mas ao invés de ficar embaixo da casa, é no teto... Peguei uma vassoura e comecei a limpar, coloquei as caixas empilhadas uma dentro da outra perto da janela, uma taboa que tinha por lá encima, coloquei um lençol e aquele monte de caixas virou uma mesinha, eu arrastei a cama um pouco pra perto de escada, e a escrivaninha em outro canto, coloquei o lençol da cama para lavar e pus outra que eu tinha trazido da minha casa, a minha mochila ficou perto da escrivaninha. E logo depois de arrumar tudo, ouvi um choro de bebê pela baba eletrônica, fui até o quarto do Haku para ver o que ele passava, mas não era nada, só uma frauda suja de "coco" foi nojento, mas o vento não sabe trocar bebês né? Levei o pequeno até a sala, e depois peguei um brinquedo para ele brincar, liguei a TV e coloquei no canal do Discovery Kids, era muito engraçado quando passava o H5, ele dançava cantava como nenhum bebê, e aproveitei para brincar um pouco com ele... Depois era umas 4 ou 5 horas e eu o coloquei para dormir e descansar um pouco, e assim eu tive tempo para limpar a casa, fazer o lanche do Haku e fazer o jantar. Quando eu tive um tempinho livre pra fazer o dever de casa ouvi um choro de bebê pela baba eletrônica, fui até o quarto do Haku e tentei o por para dormir outra vez, mas ele já estava sem sono, então eu fui até a cozinha e peguei a mamadeira já pronta no microondas para esquentar um pouco... 1 minuto depois eu pude ouvir o microondas apitar 3 vezes avisando que o leite já estava quente, então peguei o leite, esperei esfriar um pouco, coloquei o Haku no meu colo e dei a mamadeira a ele, logo depois eu ouvi um barulho da porta, alguém estava entrando, adivinhem quem era?... Isso mesmo, o Sasuke! Ele se assustou quando me viu, deveria estar pensando: "O que ela faz aqui?" ou "Como você entrou aqui?" ou até mesmo "O.O' entrei na casa errada", mas que idiota pensaria isso? Ele passou por mim sem soltar um palavra, foi para a cozinha, pegou uma lata de coca, foi até o quarto dele e depois de uns 15 minutos ele desceu com outra roupa e saiu denovo, mas quer saber? Eu não to nem ai, ele é quem se ferre! Eu só to cumprindo a minha diária... Mas voltando, depois que o Sasuke dormiu, percebi que o Haku avia dormido, eu o coloquei no berço, lavei a mamadeira, fiz o deve de casa, e fui até o sótão e acabei tirando um cochilo... Acordei com um choro como despertador, fui até o quarto do Haku ver o que avia acontecido, mas só de tocar no pequeno percebi que ele estava febril, ai eu fiquei desesperada, como ele ficou doente se eu cuidei dele tão bem? Eu o despi e fui em direção ao banheiro, coloquei a banheira pra encher com uma água morna e gostosa, e em seguida dei um banho no Haku... A temperatura do pequeno esfriou na hora... Ele estava mais calminho agora, coloquei uma roupa de dormir nele e o coloquei na sala, coloquei denovo no Discovery Kids, mas estava passando o Backardygans, mas mesmo assim o pequeno não perde o gingado, ele não parou um minuto e eu só ria, quando deu 9:45 PM, coloquei o Haku para dormir, ele dormiu feito um anjinho, apaguei a luz e fechei um pouco a porta, dando espaço pra uma luz entrar, fui até a cozinha acabar de limpar as coisas, e ouvi a porta abrir, era o Sasuke, e desta vez ele não parecia bem, ele estava cambaleando, ele estava bêbado, me assustei e logo fui ajudá-lo a andar. Ele estava completamente bêbado, o bafo já dia tudo, o coloquei no sofá e eu comecei a falar...

Sakura - Sasuke! O que aconteceu?

Sasuke - num ti *hic* interessa! Vai ti *hic* cata pirralha! - disse entre soluços

Aquilo me deixou cheinha de raiva, a ponto de estourar, mas me contive, ele estava bêbado e ele é um ano mais velho do que eu, mas que merda ele pensou que poderia fazer? Beber? Ele ainda nem fez 16 anos oficialmente! Isso é o que eu chamo de "Adolescente Problemático"... O ajudei a se levantar e o coloquei embaixo do chuveiro até ele conseguir raciocinar um pouco, ele tomou um banho de roupa mesmo, a camiseta dele ficou colada no corpo, fazendo o peitoral aparecer, os cabelos dele estavam colados na testa e ele estava praticamente dormindo debaixo do chuveiro... Dei dois tapas de leve no rosto dele o fazendo acordar, peguei uma toalha e mandei ele tomar um banho de verdade, depois de uns 15 minutos ele saiu do banheiro com um roupão e esfregando a toalha na cabeça querendo secar o cabelo, esperei um pouco e lá estava ele com um roupa normal, de ficar em casa, foi na cozinha procurando algo para comer então eu fui até a cozinha e preparei algo para ele, depois eu dei a comida pra ele e ele começou a comer, fiquei o encarando enquanto comia, ele ficou nervoso, parou de comer e me perguntou...

Sasuke - por que você fica me olhando com essa cara, hein?

Sakura - por que eu to vendo um idiota que tem 15 anos, é mais velho do que eu, não tem responsabilidade e ainda bebê bebida alcoólica... O que te deu na cabeça, hein? Você nem fez 16 anos ainda e já ta fazendo merda? Toma juízo garoto! Só por que a sua mãe saiu de viagem não quer dizer que você pode ficar livre, leve e solto! Se você s ferrar, ninguém vai livrar a tua cara, nem mesmo os seus amigos vão poder te ajudar...

Sasuke - é só mais bla, bla, bla! Eu não preciso de ninguém pra ficar me enchendo, ok? - disse acabando de comer e indo ao banheiro...

Depois de alguns minutos ele saiu do banheiro e foi pro quarto, ele se trancou lá, apagou a luz e foi dormir... Eu lavei o prato dele, fui pro sótão e peguei uma toalha e fui tomar banho também, demorei uns 10 minutos, depois vesti o pijama e também fui dormir, mas quando sai do banheiro, já vestida, eu ouvi a porta abrir, era o Itachi... Ele se assustou comigo e perguntou...

Itachi - quem é você e o que ta fazendo aqui?

Sakura - eu sou a Sakura, eu to cuidando do Haku e da casa até a Srª Uchiha chegar de viajem...

Itachi - a ta, ok - disse sem muita emoção e indo em direção a cozinha

Sakura - está com fome?

Itachi - você não sabe quanta...

Sakura - posso imaginar, se quiser eu faço algo...

Itachi - muito obrigado, mas não precisa, você parece estar cansada...

Sakura - estou sim, e muito!

Itachi - boa noite

Sakura - boa noite

Depois disso fui para o sótão e me deitei, na mesma hora eu dormi que nem uma pedra. Estava morta de cansaço e amanha eu iria no shopping com as meninas, não tinha esquecido... Bom, amanha se eu puder, eu posto mais sobre mim, mas enquanto isso, tentem ler outras fics... Beijos e tchau!


End file.
